Friese et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,100, discloses a fibrous tampon substantially surrounded by a nonwoven cover material. This tampon expands substantially uniformly over its total length when engaged by fluid. If the fluid is not uniformly or only partially applied to the tampon, increased fluid concentrations are developed in certain regions of the tampon which expand more quickly at these regions in comparison to other regions of the tampon. This leads to a substantially uncontrolled expansion of the tampon, depending only on the fluid concentration on and the fluid distribution to the tampon.
Therefor, what is needed is a tampon having controllable absorbency and expandability is controllable based upon its structure without additional preparation expenses and costs.